Gargantuars!!
Gargantuars!! is the twelth episode of Crazy Plants. Plot NARRATOR: The series is over! I can enjoy myself! What? It is not over! Bullcrap! REPEATER: *plays with his spagetti sadly* CHOMPER: What is wrong? You never say no to spagetti! REPEATER: I just feel incomplete! I need a girlfriend! CHOMPER: Oh! I thought it was money! REPEATER: I looked up on pictures of hot plants! SUNFLOWER: What the! SNOW PEA: Chomper! Wanna know how Rep, Sun, Pea and I got to the Angry Birds World! CHOMPER: How? SNOW PEA: Evil little girl did so! SUNFLOWER: GRRRR!! AGGGHHHHHHH!!! (bleep) YOU, SNOW! DON'T CALL ME (bleep) EVIL! (bleep)! (bleep)! CHOMPER: Oh shut up! PEASHOOTER: Evil Gargantuar on the loose! *gets out newspaper* CHOMPER: No! SNOW PEA: Crap! REPEATER: Mummy! SUNFLOWER: *screams a lot and annoys Plantern* PLANTERN: *hits Sun with a frying pan* Quiet! I am trying to hide from him! IMP: There you are, Plantern! PLANTERN: NOOO!! GARGANTUAR: PLANTERN! YOU MUST DIE! *tries to hit Plantern with his club* PLANTERN: *runs away* AHHHH! CRAZY DAVE: Have fun in the Zen Garden! PEASHOOTER: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dave! You let him in?! CRAZY DAVE: I wasn't supposed to! REPEATER: Why would you let him in? CRAZY DAVE: Because I'm CRAAAAAZZZZYYYY! REPEATER: But Gargantuar is scary and evil! PLANTERN: For once, I agree wih Rep! Read the sign, Dave! *sign says No Zombies* NARRATOR: 3 minutes later! GARGANTUAR: NOW, WHERE IS THAT DUMB PLANT?! SNOW PEA: Errr...I....I....d-d-d-d-d-don't...know! *Mars and Earth are seen* AHHHHHHHHHH!!! MARTIANS: *on Mars* Hey shut up! SNOW PEA: He is going to kill me! PEASHOOTER: We have to fight Gargantuar! *looks at all Instant Kills except Chomper* INSTANT KILLS (except Chomper): No way, Pea! No, no, no, no, no! SNOW PEA: You chickens! Bawk bawk bawk bawk! REPEATER: Ahhh...who needs you anyway? Lets get Kernel and...I don't know! CHOMPER: Lets go to Upgrade Town and ask Winter Melon or Cob Cannon! SNOW PEA: OK! Come on, Rep! *drags Rep* REPEATER: Money please! *looking drunk* PEASHOOTER: Drank too much alcohol again? *tuts* Rep! When will you stop? CHOMPER: Rep! Lets go get Winter and Cob! REPEATER: A! PEASHOOTER: What the! CHOMPER: A instead of K! Get what it is? NARRATOR: 2 hours later! WINTER MELON: Cob! Lets get the Gargantuar with Kernel! *doorbell rings* I will get it! *opens door* Hey guys! PEASHOOTER: Can you and Cob work with Kernel to get the Gargantuar?! COB CANNON: We were going to do that! CHOMPER: *serious face* Funny! Now get him! NARRATOR: The next day what Torchwood was doing... TORCHWOOD: *looks on calander* *sees that it is the 2nd of August* *eyes pop out* Oh crap! I missed the 1st of August! Oh crap! It is Zomboss's birthday! Oh crap! I hate him! DR. ZOMBOSS: *comes in Zombot* *gets out of the Zombot* Torch! Where is my present? TORCHWOOD: E...e....e...e..e.e...ed...Edgar! Happy birthday! I am going to get your present! DR. ZOMBOSS: You don't get me that present at 11:00PM, and I will kick your a(bleep) off! TORCHWOOD: 11:00PM?! That is late! DR. ZOMBOSS: Well, you have lots of time! So (bleep) off! REPEATER: Torchwood! Wanna watch the fight between Garg vs. Kernel, Melon and Cob? TORCHWOOD: Errrr....I have to get a present for Dr. Zomboss! NARRATOR: ACTION! FUME-SHROOM: *dances like an idiot* HA HA! Best dancing! *falls down* OW! GARGANTUAR: That's crap! FUME-SHROOM: Tall-nut told me to do it! TALL-NUT: Yeah! Whatever, little fatty fat fat fat fatty fatso! FUME-SHROOM: *gasps* *looks like :0 with bigger eyes* TALL-NUT: Just my opinion of you! *leaves* FUME-SHROOM: *frozen; still looking like :0 with bigger eyes* NARRATOR: Later... TORCHWOOD: *eats popcorn on Roof* GARGANTUAR: *battling Kernel-pult, Winter Melon and Cob Cannon* You god damn bas-*gets hit by Cob Cannon* OW! *throws Imp* IMP: Mwa ha ha ha! KERNEL-PULT: Crap! CHOMPER! CHOMPER: *flies down with Umbrella Leaf and eats Imp* Ha ha! *leaves* WINTER MELON: *hits Gargantuar killing him* WE WON! TORCHWOOD: NOOO! I have to get Zomboss's present! To be continued? Category:Episodes Category:Crazy Plants Episodes